


Can we be friends?

by ZeemonLii



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: Teaser artwork for future chapters of my Link/Ganondorf fanfic 'Love Thy Enemy.' Link and Ganondorf are starting to wonder if they might be able to be more then enemies. Or even more then noncombatants. Maybe… can we be friends?
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Can we be friends?

Hi everybody, thanks checking out my second posted piece of digital art! If you want to get straight to the picture, scroll on down :)

This is teaser artwork for future chapters of my Link/Ganondorf fanfic 'Love Thy Enemy,’ which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018814/chapters/13809382. In this picture Link and Ganondorf are starting to wonder if they might be able to be more then enemies. Or even more then noncombatants. Maybe… can we be friends?

Lately I have been having fun experimenting more in Krita. Drew the base sketch of this Ganondorf and Link art over a year ago and have slowly been adding more to it and playing with the colors. Originally it started as only a couple of shoulder-up portraits, but I really wanted to show more of the height difference between these two characters and so here we are now. Spent a lot of time agonizing on how to show their size-difference ‘realistically’ both in a real-life sense and a Zelda ‘verse sense and settled on this. If I get industrious I may try to do more with the background later, but for now this pic is done.

Updated note - on the topic of height: I'm my head-cannon for this fic, Zelda is taller then Link, but not by much. Using this pic for reference, the top of her head would be right about level with Gan's shoulder. Just thought you might enjoy the additional bit of trivia.

Anyway, hope you like. And as always, comments would be adored.

WARNING: While this artwork does not, the companion fic has explicit mature topics in it, so if you're not wanting to read that kind of stuff, 'Love Thy Enemy' is not for you.


End file.
